rpg_koelnfandomcom_de-20200214-history
SW New Races Yuan-Ti
Yuan-Ti Standard Racial Traits * Ability Score Racial Traits: Yuan-Ti have wide variety of good ability’s. Choose one attribute, you retrieve a +2 Bonus to that attribute, choose two other attributes, you retrieve a +1 Bonus to these attributes. * Type: Yuan-Ti are humanoids with the Monstrous humanoids a subtype. * Size: Yuan-Ti are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Base Speed: Yuan-Ti have a base speed of 30 feet. * Weapon Familiarity: Yuan-Ti are proficient with Sais, Khopesh, Scimitars and Falchion * Languages: Yuan-Ti begin play speaking Sylth and Common. Yuan with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Draconic, Giant and Abissial, Infernal. See the Linguistics skill page for more information about these languages. Defense Racial Traits Viperblood: Yuan-Ti get an +4 Bonus to Poisen Saves Feat and Skill Racial Traits * Poision Use: Yuan-Ti don’t risk poisoning herself when applying poison to a weapon. * Forgotten Librarys: Yuan-Ti rule over long forgotten Knowledge and gain a +2 racial bonus on Knowledge rolls. Snake Form (Su) You can assume the form of a giant snake/human crossbreed. Your legs fuse together into a giant vipers tail and your skin becomes snakelike. This grants you the following abilities. * Greater Viperblood: Yuan-Ti are immune against poison. * Snakeskale: '''Yuan-Ti retrieve +1 natural amour Bonus. * '''Bite: You get a natural bite attack that deals 1d6 points of damage and afflicts poison. Yuan-Ti's Poison: Bite - injury; save Fort 10+1/2 HD + constitution modifier; frequency 1/round for 4 rounds; effect 1d2 dexterity dmg; cure 1 save. * Claws: your fingernails grow into deadly claws. You get two natural claw attacks that deal 1d4 damage each. * You get a climb and swim speed (20 ft. base speed) * Lowlightvision Switching between this form and your normal form is a standard that doesn't provoke attacks of opportunity.' ' Magical Racial Traits * Serpent charmer: If you have a Channel Ability you can use it to command Snakes. This works like the Command Undeath ''Channel ability, only that it affects only Snakes, Reptiles. Yuan-Ti that are granted a domain can choose to take the scalykind domain, even if their god normaly doesn't grant that domain. * '''Snaketongue:' Yuan-Ti have the ability to communicate with snakes and Reptieles as if under the effects of a Speak with animals spell (caster level equal their Hit Dice). In addition, they gain a +4 racial bonus on Diplomacy checks when dealing with such creatures. Whenever these Yuan-Ti initiate an exchange, these creatures begin with a starting attitude of friendly. Creatures that are nonmedical animals need do get “''pushed''” to attack a Yuan-Ti. * Spell like Abilitys: 'Yuan-Ti can cast ''Disguise Self '' spell at will, using their total character level as caster level.(''Cha) '''Weakness Racial Traits Repulsive ''' Other Humanoids dislike Yuan-Ti. In the most parts of the known world Yuan-Ti are openly dislikes and even hated. Yuan-Ti get a -4 modification on Social Bases Skills when the counterpart recognize them as Yuan-Ti and the attitude drops by one step. '''Alternate Racial Traits The following alternate racial traits may be selected in place of one or more of the standard racial traits above. Consult your GM before selecting any of these new options. Poisonous Magic: 'You are from a caste that prefer offensive Magic above manipulation. You can cast the ''Acid Arrow spell as spell like Ability 3 Times Per Day. Caster Level is your Characterlevel (Int). ''' '''This racial trait replaces you other Spellike Abilitys. 'Seductive Babbler: ''You are from a caste that prefer manipulation mankind over ruling Beasts. You gain a +2 racial bonus on Bluff, Diplomatic and Intimidate rolls. This racial trait replaces''' Snaketongue. 'Thin Blood: '''You look especial close to humans and its easier for you to integrate into society. This racial trait replaces Repulsive'', and you second form. '''Favored Class Options The following favored class options are available to all Yuan-Ti who have the listed favored class. * Cleric '''Chose one Spell from the Wizard spell list of a level you Could Cast. Add this spell to you Spell list. Enhance the Spell level by one at your list. * '''Oracle '''Chose one Spell from the Wizard spell list of a level you Could Cast. Add this spell to you Spell list. Enhance the Spell level by one at your list. * '''Anti-Paladin add +1 Damage to “Lay on Hands” and Channel Damage. * Wizard Chose one Spell from the Cleric spell list of a level you Could Cast. Add this spell to you Spell list. Enhance the Spell level by one at your list. * '''Witchblade '''Enhance your Curs and Curs Varity SG by 1/6 (Max +2)